Five Love Story
by astia aoi
Summary: 5 buah cerita tentang 5 couple Suju
1. 1: KiWook

**Desclaimer: Super Junior milik SMentertaiment**

**Genre : T**

**Pair: KiWook ****(Part 1)**

_**Warnings: **_**OOC, YAOI, typo(s).**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

**Summary : 5 Buah cerita tentang 5 couple Super Junior….**

_**Author by: **__**Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: **_**Five ****Love**** Story ****_**

**[****Part 1:**** KiWook]**

Suatu pagi di apartemen Super Junior, semua anggota yang memang sedang libur bersantai di ruang tengah…..

"Whahahahaha…. Hey eeteuk, bodoh sekali orang itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya kang in.

"Hah! Itu sih bukan bodoh lagi namanya…" jawab eeteuk.

"Eeeeehhh…eeteuk boleh ganti _channel _gak? Bosen nih…." Tanya donghae.

"Hmmmm… boleh, memang ada acara yang bagus lagi hari ini?" kata eeteuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Yaa…liat aja, apa ada atau enggaknya.." jawab donghae dengan polosnya.

"Hei kok kalian tidak bersemangat sih?" Tanya sungmin.

"Yaah.. habis meskipun ini hari libur kita, tapi enggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab hankyung.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong kenapa sih sampai sekarang kita belum pernah ketemu dan ngobrol dengan kibum? Padahal kan dia sudah lama bergabung dengan kita? Malah sudah membuat beberapa lagu." Kata shindong yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Iya juga ya….. apa dia gak suka bergabung dengan kita?" sambung donghae.

"Atau mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan dramanya dia?" kata yesung. " Itu sih cuman pendapatku saja, belum tentu bener sih." Sambungnya lagi.

"Hmmm…tapi bisa juga tuh. Dia kan sejak pertama bertemu cuek banget." Sungmin menanggapi.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita jangan membicarakan itu terlebih dahulu. Tadi manager menelponku, katanya sekarang dia akan menuju kemari." Kata eeteuk.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat kibum dibawah sedang bersama dengan manager…oh iya dengan seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa." Kata eunhyuk terburu-buru.

"Di bawah? Dimananya? Di bawahkan luas." Kata siwon sambil menyimpan buku fisikanya diatas meja dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Di tempat parkir menuju lift." Jawab lama kemudian mereka bertiga pun tiba….

"Semuanya ayo berkumpul dulu ada seseorang yang akan aku perkenalkan kepada kalian semua." Kata manager mengumpulkan semua anggota. "Baiklah kyuhyun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sambung manager.

"Anu perkenalkan namaku cho kyuhyun, panggil saja kyuhyun, anuuu… aku baru saja diterima disini dan dimasukkan kedalam anggota super junior. Mohon bantuannya." Kata kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Eeeehhh baiklah aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Park Jungsu. Panggil saja aku eeteuk. Aku leader disini. Oya yang lainnya perkenalkan juga sesuai urutan ya, biar tidak pusing." Kata eeteuk.

"Baiklah. Aku Kim Hee Chul, panggil saja Hee Chul. Aku Sub leader. Salam kenal. " kata hee chul sambil segera duduk kembali.

"Perkenalkan namaku han geng. Tapi kamu boleh memanggilku hankyung. Sub Vocal." Kata hankyung tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping hee chul.

"Aku Kim Jongwoon, panggil saja Yesung. Aku Leader Vocal." Kata yesung singkat.

"Aku Kim Youngwoon, panggil kangin saja. Aku Sub Vocal." Kata kangin.

Akhirnya semua anggota sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri adalah kibum.

"Yaahhh… terakhir aku. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ki Bum. Panggil saja Kibum. Aku rapper." Katanya sambil kembali membaca naskah dramanya.

" Nah…. Sekarang siapa yang mau menampung orang ini?" kata kangin dengan wajah cuek.

"…"

Bletak!

"Kamu ini! Kalau ngomong tuh yang sopan dong." Kata eeteuk.

"Sakit bego! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" protes kangin.

"Kan kamu sudah bodoh, paling kamu tambah bodoh." Kata eeteuk cuek. Ketika itu manager telah kembali ke kantornya...

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kyuhyun, kamu tidur di kamarku saja dengan kibum. Karena mulai besok aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku." Kata siwon. " Aku sudah bilang kepada manager kok." Sambungnya.

" Baiklah, lagipula aku tidur dengan siapa pun boleh." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Eeeehhhh….. lebih baik kyuhyun tidur denganku saja. Kan kasihan kalau dia harus tidur dengan boneka salju itu!" kata sungmin jutek.

" Nah loh, berarti kita harus tidur bertiga dong?" kata wookie dengan wajah heran.

" Ya enggak laaahh, kan sempit kalau tidur bertiga. Maksudku kamu yang tidur dengan kibum." Kata sungmin dengan wajah tersenyum licik.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAKKKKK! Aku enggak mauuuuuuu….. kenapa enggak kamu aja yang tidur dengan dia? Kamu mau membuangku? Kan kamu yang ngasih ide itu!" protes wookie dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

" Hah! Aku yang tidur dengan dia? Kamu mau ada perang disini?" kata sungmin." Lagian kamu tega melihat kyuhyun yang baru bergabung dengan kita dan sudah menjadi dongsaeng kita harus sekamar dengan si boneka salju itu?" lanjut sungmin.

" TAPI KAMU TEGA DENGANKU!" protes wookie lagi.

" Loh kamu kan hyungnya, jadi kamu harus mengalah dong, bener gak?" kata sungmin licik.

" Tapikan….tapikan…tapikan… eeeeeeehhhh…." Wookie ragu sambil melirik kibum.

" Kenapa? Memangnya salah kalau sekamar denganku? Lagian bukannya kamu lebih beruntung sekamar denganku daripada dengan si ular berbisa itu Hah!" kata kibum tidak kalah juteknya dengan sungmin.

" Hah… apa maksudmu musang bodoh!" kata sungmin

"Hah! Enak aja dasar ular berbisa." Bantah kibum.

" Sudah jangan bertengkar! Sungmin-hyung aku gak apa-apa kok sama kibum-hyung." Lerai kyuhyun.

"TAPI AKU YANG APA-APA! Ah… maaf aku menyentakmu karena si musang bodoh ini." Kata sungmin.

" Ya sudah biar aman wookie kau sekamar denganku aja, nah shindong kau dengan kibum, bagaimana amankan?" kata yesung dengan wajah cerah.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SUDAHLAH POKOKNYA KYUHYUN SEKAMAR DENGANKU, DAAAANNNNN WOOOOOKIEEE KAU DENGAN SI MUSANG BODOH ITU! MENGERTI! ADA YANG MAU PROTES LAGI!" teriak sungmin marah besar.

" Aaahhhhh tenang sungmin jangan marah-marah, lagipula kami juga sudah setuju." Kata hee chul menenangkan. Pada akhirnya sungminlah pemenangnya….dan setelah itu…..

" Ryewook-hyung maaf ya gara-gara aku kalian bertengkar….padahal aku dengan siapapun enggak masalah. Karena nanti juga kita kan akrab." Kata kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesal.

Dan ketika ryeowook mau membalasnya sungmin menarik kyuhyun dengan lemah lembut, sedangkan kibum menarik wookie seperti halnya dia memungut kucing liar.

Keesokan harinya…pada saat sarapan, terjadi kembali perang antara sungmin dan juga kibum dikarenakan hal sepele, yaitu…Ketika mereka akan mengambil makanan penutup…selalu saja di dahului oleh orang lain…dan akhirnya hanya satu yang tersisa…

" Heh! Ular berbisa…puding itu milikku tahu! Jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu!" kata kibum jutek.

" Hah! Enak saja! Ini tuh puding milikku tahu! Dasar musang bodoh!" protes sungmin.

" Sudah-sudah.. dasar kalian ini hal kecil seperti ini saja diributkan. Lebih baik kalian suit saja biar adil!" lerai yesung.

Akhirnya mereka setuju dengan usulan yesung dan mereka pun melakukannya… akan tetapi belum diketahui siapa yang menang hee chul sudah mengambil puding tersebut. Dengan cueknya dia segera memakannya.

" Hufffffhh…pada akhirnya hee chul deh yang mendapatkannya…" kata sungmin menghela napas dan segera duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

" Aaanuuu… sungmin-hyung kalau mau ini pudingku untukmu saja." Tawar kyuhyun.

"Eh… tidak usah, itu kan milikmu." Kata sungmin.

" Hmmm, ah aku tahu." Kata kyuhyun sambil segera berlari mengambil lama kemudian…

" Nah, kalau beginikan adil. Nih sendok milikmu sungmin-hyung." Kata kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan sendok yang tadi diambilnya.

" Ah, jadi kita makan berdua nih. Hmmm.. makasih." Kata sungmin tersipu malu. Dilain pihak…

" Cih! Menyebalkan padahal aku juga ingin puding itu! Aaah sial! Kalau saja aku tidak menanggapi si ular berbisa itu sekarang aku pasti sudah mendapatkannya." Kata kibum kesal sambil duduk di samping wookie.

" Mmmm…..kibum kalau kamu memang ingin puding, ini pudingku saja. Belum aku makan kok." Tawar wookie dengan senang hati.

" Ah…tidak usah itu untukmu saja lagipula aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya bukan?" tolak kibum.

" Tidak apa-apa kok lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin puding." Tawar wookie kedua kalinya.

" Sudahlah! Itu untukmu saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Tolak kibum.

" Mmmm….ya sudah begini saja… kita bagi dua, setengah untukku dan setengahnya lagi untukmu. Nih….adilkan?" kata wookie menyerahkan setengah puding miliknya sambil tersenyum.

" Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Terima kibum sambil tersenyum.

'Ternyata kibum tidak terlalu menakutkan, tapi kenapa dia jutek seperti itu ya? Padahal kalau dia tersenyum seperti tadi dia kan jadi tidak kelihatan jutek?' kata wookie dalam hati.

Siangnya semua anggota suju bersiap untuk pergi ke lokasi dimana mereka akan performance…

" Hei kalian sudah siap belum? Cepat mobil sudah siap tuh dibawah!" tanya eeteuk.

" Yaaa…kami sudah siap. Ah iya eeteuk bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Apa dia juga ikut kita perform?" tanya hee chul.

" Ah..iya juga ya… ah sudahlah itu nanti saja aku tanyakan ke manager." Jawab eeteuk. Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat menuju lokasi… dan setibanya mereka disana para elf telah menunggu mereka sampai berdesak-desakkan. Mereka pun segera turun dari bis dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung tempat mereka akan perform, ketika itu seperti biasa para elf berteriak memanggil idola mereka masing-masing…pada saat semua sudah masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba para penggemar wookie menariknya sehingga wookie tidak dapat segera masuk…

" Hei wookie dimana?" tanya yesung.

" Hah! Tadi yang turun bareng wookie siapa?" tanya eeteuk.

" Gak tahu, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan." Kata yesung heran. Ketika itu….

" Aaanuuu… aku harus segera masuk kedalam…jadi foto sama tanda tangannya nanti saja ya..permisi." pinta wookie sopan.

" Tidak kami maunya sekarang. Habis nanti pasti susah lagi." Tolak salah satu penggemar. Tiba-tiba wookie ditarik oleh seseorang…dan orang itu adalah…

" Maaf… tapi wookie sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya. Kalau dia sampai terlambat dia bisa dihukum. Jadi bolehkan kami lewat." Pinta kibum sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

" Aaahhh… baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan." Kata penggemar sambil tersipu malu. Akhirnya wookie pun terbebas dari kepungan penggemarnya dan segera menuju ruang ganti mereka.

" Kibum tadi terima kasih sudah membantuku keluar dari kerumunan itu." Kata wookie tersenyum.

" Sudahlah, lagian aku menolongmu juga hanya agar aku tidak di marahi oleh eeteuk dan yang lainnya. Jadi gak usah berlebihan deh." Kata kibum memalingkan muka karena tidak mau ketahuan kalau wajahnya merona. 'Sial, wajahku panas seperti ini, kenapa ya?' kata kibum dalam hati.

'Uuuuuhhhh….. kibum pasti benar-benar membenciku. Hufffff.' kata wookie dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di ruang ganti..

" Woi… kalian darimana saja? Kami mencari kalian sedari tadi tahu!" tanya kangin dengan wajah yang kesal.

" Maaf, tadi aku ditarik oleh beberapa penggemar jadi aku terlambat datang kemari." Kata wookie.

" Tapi tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpamu kan?" tanya eeteuk khawatir.

" Gak, aku selamat kok, berkat bantuan kibum." Jawab wookie senang.

" Hah! Masa? Kok bisa? Bukannya kibum tuh cuek banget sampai-sampai dia tuh kayak yang ga sadar keadaan sekitarnya?" kata kangin dengan lantangnya.

" Iya kok, tadi aku ditolong oleh kibum. Lagipula kibum tuh ga sejutek seperti yang kita kira selama ini." Bela wookie. Ketika wookie mengatakan itu wajah kibum tambah merah padam dan panas. Entah karena malu atau karena something…

" Wah..wah ada yang geer nih…" goda hankyung.

" Apaan sih! Gak penting." Kata kibum sambil pergi menuju ruang ganti.

" Dasar… anak itu memang gak lucu." Kata hankyung. Ketika itu eeteuk memanggil sungmin tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

" Sungmin sebenaranya kenapa kamu bersikeras menginginkan kyuhyun sekamar denganmu, dan wookie dipaksa harus dengan kibum?" tanya eeteuk dengan wajah serius.

" Hmmmm…..sebenarnya bukan alasan yang rumit sih…" belum sungmin beres mejelaskan eeteuk memotong perkataannya.

" Jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya?" kata eeteuk kaget.

" Huuufffffhhhh…..BUKAAAAAN! ya ampuunn makanya jangan potong pembicaraanku dulu dong!" bantah sungmin.

" Iya, iya, maaf." Kata eeteuk

" Aku sengaja menyuruh kibum dengan wookie agar kibum dapat belajar dari wookie cara untuk berinteraksi dengan kita semua…. Begitu teuki. Mengerti ?" kata sungmin.

" Waaaahhhh… ide yang bagus, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai sana ya?" kata eeteuk heran. Ketika itu manager masuk dan dia segera menyuruh semua anggota suju untuk bersiap-siap termasuk kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun nanti kau tampil pertama menyanyikan lagu because of you dari kelly clarkson yang kau nyanyikan ketika dites olehku. Mengerti." Perintah manager.

" Iya aku mengerti." Jawab kyuhyun.

" Dan kalian menyanyikan twins dan haengbook." Lanjut manager.

" Baiiiiikkkkkk." Jawab mereka serempak.

Tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun tampil dengan memukau sehingga tidak ada masalah. Dan para elf pun memberikan respon yang positif terhadap bergabungnya kyuhyun. Dan saat penampilan haengbook tidak ada masalah hanya saja ketika penampilan twins ada sebuah insiden yang tidak terduga, yaitu beberapa saat mereka mulai menari twins kibum dan kyuhyun (menonton di belakang panggung) mereka melihat wookie akan terjatuh pingsan, ketika kyuhyun akan menolong wookie dia sudah didahului oleh kibum.

Dan akibat dari usahanya untuk menolong wookie dia mengalami cedera yang cukup serius. Pada saat kyuhyun ingin membantu kibum utuk memapah wookie, kibum menepis tangannya dan menyuruh dia untuk memberitahu anggota lainnya untuk menutupi kekosongan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang diperintahkan seperti itu merasa kebingungan, dan akhirnya dia melihat selembar karton dan spidol merah diatas meja lalu dia mengambilnya dan menuliskan perintah kibum tadi.

Karena tidak ada yang melihat, kyuhyun pun merasa sedikit kesal lalu dia melemparkan spidolnya dan kebetulan terkena kepala sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh dan membaca tulisan kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa heran dan dia pun mencoba memberitahukan hal itu kepada rapper yang lain, karena rapper yang lain sedang berada di depan dan juga sudah saatnya bagian kibum dia pun menghela napas dan nekad mencoba menggantikan kibum. Pada saat itu semuanya merasa terkejut melihat sungmin menggantikan kibum. Pada saat menuju bagian wookie sungmin menyuruh yesung untuk menggantikannya. Yesung pun menurut.

Di lain tempat kibum telah berhasil ketempat ganti mereka. Pada saat kibum telah membaringkan wookie di sofa tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan ia pun terjatuh pingsan disamping wookie. Kyuhyun yang telah menjalankan perintah kibum dia pun segera menelepon ambulans dan menunggu diluar. Pada saat yang sama semua anggota suju memohon maaf atas digantinya wookie dan juga kibum, sedangkan sungmin kembali ke ruang ganti.

BRAAKKKKK! "MUSANG BODOH! Apa maksud...mu..." betapa shocknya sungmin ketika melihat kibum dan wookie tidak sadarkan diri.

" Kibum...kamu kenapa?" cemas sungmin. Dan ketika itu tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat...dan betapa terkejutnya sungmin ketika ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kibum. Seketika itu dia pun mematung tidak lama setelah itu semua anggota suju pun telah kembali ke ruang ganti...dan saat itu mereka pun terkejut seperti halnya sungmin...

" Sungmin kau kenapa dan apa yang terjadi" Tanya eeteuk sungmin tetap tidak bergeming...sehingga membuat semua anggota tambah khawatir. " Hey! Sungmin jawab! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata eeteuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sungmin.

" Aaaa...aaa...da...daa..daarraaahhhh..." kata sungmin terbata-bata.

" Apa maksudmu, lalu kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" tanya eeteuk, sedangkan yang lain menunggu sungmin menjawab dengan jelas.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh...eeteuk gawat kibum...kibum... dia berdarah!" jawab sungmin sambil segera berdiri.

" APAAAAAA!" teriak semua anggota suju.

Tidak lama setelah itu hankyung memiliki inisiatif sendiri, dia mengambil sebuah gunting dari atas meja dan segera menggunting lengan pakaian kibum dibagian darah yang mengalir... ketika hankyung selesai menggunting, semua anggota suju tambah terkejut...

" Eeteuk ini sih parah banget! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak bisa gawat." Kata eunhyuk.

Ketika itu kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menunggu ambulans berjalan mondar-mandir tidak karuan dikarenakan khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap hyungnya, akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau telah terjadi hal buruk...

" Aduuuuhhhhh... ambulansnya mana sih?!" kata kyuhyun lama kemudian 2 buah ambulans pun tiba... di ruang ganti...

" Hei kangin kau bawa mobil?" tanya yesung.

" Bodoh mana mungkin aku membawa mobil!" jawab kangin.

" Jadi bagaimana dong?" kata donghae panik.

" Ah tunggu aku mendengar suara ambulans di depan." Kata hee chul.

Setelah itu para petugas pun datang ke ruang ganti mereka dan segera membawa kibum dan wookie ke rumah sakit. Ketika itu di rumah sakit eeteuk, hankyung, eunhyuk, dan juga sungmin menunggu di depan ruang emergency, sedangkan yang lainnya menjaga wookie di ruang rawat.

" Duuuhhhh... sungmin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Waktu itu ketika aku mencari mereka untuk menanyakan kenapa mereka meninggalkan stage, ternyata mereka sudah seperti itu." Jawab sungmin.

" Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata hankyung.

Sementara itu di kamar wookie, heechul, yesung, kyuhyun, donghae, shindong, kangin, dan siwon masih menunggu wookie sadar dan juga berita tentang kibum.

" Mmmmmm...ngomong-ngomong kyuhyun apa kamu tahu apa penyebabnya semua ini terjadi?" tanya kangin.

" Ketika itu aku melihat wookie hyung tiba-tiba terjatuh, waktu aku mau menahannya, kibum hyung sudah menolongnya terlebih dahulu, tapi akibatnya kibum hyung pun ikut terjatuh. Setelah itu aku pun berusaha menolong, tapi kibum hyung menolak dan menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesannya kepada kalian. Setelah itu aku menelepon ambulans dan menunggunya diluar." Kata kyuhyun panjang lebar.

" Oh begitu... tapi kenapa wookie bisa pingsan?" kata heechul heran.

" Iya juga. Apa ada yang tahu?" tanya yesung.

" Yah...lebih baik kita tunggu saja wookie bangun." Kata siwon.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu operasi pun dimatikan dan dokter pun keluar dari ruangan operasi.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaan kibum?" tanya eeteuk seketika itu.

" Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kita harus menunggu dia sadarkan diri. Oh ya tolong awasi dia agar dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan tangan kirinya agar lukanya tidak terbuka lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya lagi. Permisi." Kata dokter sambil kembali lagi menuju ruangannya. Setelah dokter itu pergi kibum pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan dibawa ke ruang rawat wookie agar semua nggota suju bisa lebih mudah menengok dan mengawasi mereka.

" Eeteuk bagaimana keadaan kibum?" tanya siwon.

Setelah itu eeteuk pun menjelaskan keadaan kibum dan siwon pun menceritakan juga keadaan wookie.

" Anu jadi kibum hyung patah tulang karena dia terbentur tangga panggung?" kata kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

" Heeee…, jadi kamu memanggil ambulans tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada kibum! Waduh kamu ini. Tapi ya sudahlah berkat kau juga mereka selamat." Kata yesung kaget.

" Hei siapa yang akan menjaga mereka?" tanya eeteuk.

" Siapa? Kan aku dan kau punya jadwal sendiri? " tanya kangin.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu siapa yang sedang senggang?" tanya eeteuk. Ketika itu semua anggota melihat ke arah kyuhyun dan hee chul.

" kalian berdua sedang senggang bukan?" tanya yesung.

" Iya. Baiklah biar aku dan kyuhyun yang menjaga mereka. Iyakan kyuhyun?" kata hee chul sambil tersenyum kepada kyuhyun.

" Ya baiklah." Jawab kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, sampai nanti." Kata siwon.

" Hee chul besok aku akan kesini lebih awal." Kata hankyung.

"ya kami tunggu." Kata hee chul.

Setelah semuanya pulang, hee chul pun merasa ngantuk dan tertidur di sofa dekat ranjang wookie, begitu pula kyuhyun (tidur di sofa dekat ranjang kibum). Tidak lama setelah itu wookie pun tersadar. Ia merasa heran dan juga bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

" Aaa….aku dimana? Ah kok aku bisa berada dirumah sakit?" kata wookie sadar begitu melihat pajangan dinding rumah sakit. Setelah itu wookie pun mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi dan dia teringat sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh, ia ingat kalau dia telah ditolong oleh kibum. Dia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kibum terbaring di depan ranjangnya. Dia pun mendekati kibum tanpa diketahui oleh hee chul dan kyuhyun. Ketika dia telah berada didekat kibum tiba-tiba dia menitikkan air matanya dan terjatuh di pipi kibum.

" Kibum kamu kenapa? Apa semua ini akibat dari kau menolongku? Maaf aku selalu menyusahkanmu, padahal aku tahu kalau kau selalu merasa terganggu olehku, tapi kau tidak pernah protes. Maaf…maaf…..maaf…" kata wookie sambil menangis dan memegang tangan kanan kibum. Setelah itu wookie pun menggeserkan selimut kibum lebih atas dan segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

Keesokkannya…

" Hee chul bangun! Sudah pagi. Cepat bangun nanti kamu sakit! Hee chul." Kata hankyung membangunkan hee chul dengan lembut.

" Hankyung…. Ah kukira siapa. Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" tanya hee chul sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

" Sudah, dia sekarang lagi ke apartemen dulu." Jawab hankyung sambil duduk di samping hee chul.

"Begitu… ya sudah aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata hee chul.

" Kamu gakkan mandi?" tanya hankyung.

" Nanti kalau ke apartemen." Jawab hee chul sembari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Dasar kau ini." Kata hankyung. Ketika itu wookie pun terbangun. Hankyung yang melihatnya pun segera memanggil dokter dan menghampirinya.

" Bagaimana dok, apa wookie baik-baik saja?" tanya hankyung khawatir.

" Ya, dia baik-baik saja demamnya sudah turun. Tenang saja wookie hanya kecapean saja, jadi dia sekarang sudah boleh pulang." Kata dokter.

" fuuuuhhhhh….syukurlah…" kata hankyung tenang.

Pada saat dokter akan pergi meninggalkan kamar tiba-tiba…..

" Dok kibum sudah sadar." Kata hee chul yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Oh ya, biar saya periksa dulu." Kata dokter sambil segera menghampiri kibum.

" Bagaimana dok apa ada masalah?" tanya heechul.

" Ah tidak dia sudah tidak apa-apa hanya saja seperti yang kemarin saya katakan kalau dia tidak boleh menggunakan tangan kirinya dahulu karena dia mengalami patah tulang terbuka yang cukup parah. Tapi dia juga sekarang sudah boleh pulang. Oh ya ada satu lagi kalian tidak boleh terlalu cape. Ya sudah hanya itu saja. Saya permisi." Kata dokter panjang lebar.

" Ya sudah, hee chul kau bantu mereka untuk bersiap-siap aku menelepon eeteuk dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu." Kata hankyung sambil keluar untuk menelepon. Pada saat itu eeteuk sedang dalam acara talkshow sbs bersama para anggota suju yang lain. Ketika mereka istirahat eeteuk menerima telepon, ternyata yang menelepon adalah hankyung. Di telepon hankyung memberitahukan kalau wookie dan kibum sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah itu mereka pun bergegas menuju apartemen. Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun telah tiba, dan disambut oleh kyuhyun.

" Hai…selamat datang…" kata kyuhyun ceria.

" Kyuhyun yang lainnya dimana? Kok hanya kamu yang menyambut kami?" tanya hee chul.

" Kau ini pikun atau memang gak tahu sih. Mereka kan sedang menghadiri talkshow di sbs!" kata hankyung.

" Ah iyaya… lalu kyuhyun kenapa kamu gak ikut?" tanya hee chul.

" Gak tahu karena aku gak diajak jadi aku gak ikut deh." Kata kyuhyun sembari menyimpan tas kibum dan wookie dikamar mereka.

Semenjak itu wookie terus berada di dekat kibum untuk menjaga dan merawatnya. Sampai-sampai kibum merasa kesal. Pada suatu ketika kibum ingin mandi wookie memaksa untuk membantunya, tapi kibum yang merasa malu dan segan menolaknya dengan lembut. Wookie pun mengerti dia pun menunggu kibum selesai. Setelah itu, ketika kibum selesai mandi wookie langsung membantu kibum untuk berpakaian tetapi kibum menolaknya dengan agak kasar..

" Sudahlah wookie kau diluar saja dulu. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Kata kibum jutek.

" Tapi kan tanganmu belum sembuh benar." Kata wookie.

" Tidak apa-apa kalau mengenai ini aku juga bisa sendiri." Kata kibum tetap menolak.

" Tidak pokoknya aku akan tetap membantu." Kata wookie bersikeras.

" Ya sudah, tapi pakaian dalamnya aku pakai sendiri, dan kau jangan melihat mengerti!" akhirnya kibum menyerah dengan satu syarat.

" Baiklah…" kata wookie dengan gembira. Setelah itu akhirnya wookie pun membantu kibum untuk memakaikan pakaiannya.

" Terima kasih" kata kibum merona. Setelah itu mereka pun menuju ruang makan… semua anggota sedang berkumpul….

" Hei, kalian berdua sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya shindong.

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir." Kata wookie dengan tersenyum.

Ketika itu wookie melihat kibum akan membawa sarapan untuk dirinya dia agak kesulitan dan wookie pun menghampirinya dan membawakan sarapan kibum beserta sarapan untuknya. Kibum pun hanya menurut dan tersenyum manis kepada wookie, ketika itu semua anggota suju yang melihatnya terheran-heran.

" Hei eeteuk apa kau tadi melihat kibum tersenyum?" tanya kangin.

" Hah..bukannya kibum selalu tersenyum kepada wookie?" kata kyuhyun.

" Masa? Apa benar itu?" tanya eeteuk kaget. Tapi sebelum kyuhyun menjawab manager datang dan mengatakan kalau kibum, wookie, dan kyuhyun akan di interview oleh salah satu majalah terbesar di korea. Setelah selesai mereka pun segera kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

" Hei tadi interview tentang apa?" tanya donghae.

" Ah, kalau aku sih tentang bergabungnya aku di suju." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil minum di meja.

" Oh, kalau kalian berdua mengenai apa?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Tentang kejadian yang menimpa kami kemarin." Kata wookie. Ketika wookie menjelaskan tentang itu, kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

" Loh kibum mana?" tanya shindong.

" Ah aku tidak tahu…tadi dia masih ada disebelahku kok." Kata wookie heran.

Setelah itu wookie pun pergi ke kamar untuk mencari kibum, ketika wookie membuka pintu dia pun merasa lega karena kibum memang sedang berada disana. Wookie pun menghampiri kibum yang sedang tertidur.

" Kibum, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya wookie sambil duduk disamping kibum.

"….."

" Dasar kau ini. Kukira kau dimana ternyata kau malah tertidur disini." Kata wookie sambil mengusap-usap kepala kibum. Setelah itu wookie pun menyelimuti kibum. Dan segera kembali ke ruang tengah.

Keesokkannya semua anggota suju pergi untuk mengisi suatu acara, tapi hanya kibum yang tidak ikut, karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melepaskan gipsnya. Ketika selesai dan kembali ke apartemen, disana hanya ada kibum seorang kerena yang lainnya masih belum kembali dari lokasi.

Sorenya di apartemen suju…. Semua anggota termasuk wookie telah tiba dari lokasi… BRAKKKK…

" Kami pulaaaaaaang…." Teriak donghae sambil berlari menuju sofa dan merebahkan badannya.

" Wah…wah…. Kalian ini seperti orang yang baru keluar dari tempat menakutkan saja." Sambut kibum sambil memberikan minum kepada mereka.

" Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, ada angin apa kau perhatian kepada kami? Biasanya kan cuek." Kata kangin sambil menerima minum dari kibum.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku sedang senggang." Jawab kibum dingin.

" Sudah-sudah kalian ini, terima kasih kibum." Kata hankyung.

" Ya sudah aku ke kamar lagi." Kata kibum. Ketika itu wookie pun mengikuti kibum. Dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ada apa? Kok gak bareng ama yang lainnya?" tanya kibum.

" Ga papa kok, aku cuman pengen istirahat saja." Kata wookie sambill merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

" Ya sudah kau tidur saja….. tapi tidurnya yang bener dong!" kata kibum sambil mengusap-usap kepala wookie. Pada saat itu kibum baru menyadari kalau wookie tidur dengan arah yang salah. Dia pun berusaha untuk mengubah arah tidur wookie, tapi karena tangannya masih diperban (gipsnya sudah dibuka), ia pun kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa.

Keesokkannya, ketika wookie terbangun ia melihat kibum masih terlelap di sofa, wookie pun mendekatinya. Pada saat itu kibum pun terbangun.

" Ah, kau sudah bangun wookie, ada apa? Kok kau kaget seperti itu?" kata kibum heran.

" Eee…eee..enggak kok, aku tadi cuman mau membangunkanmu." Jawab wookie gugup.

" Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi duluan ya." Kata kibum.

"uuuhhh…. Tadi apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?"kata wookie dalam hati. Tidak lama setelah itu, kibum keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Hei wookie, giliranmu tuh! Kau belum mandikan?" kata kibum sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ketika wookie sedang melihat kibum mengerikan rambutnya dia merasakan hal aneh berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu merekapun menuju ruang tengah…

" Nah, itu mereka!" kata yesung.

" Ada apa?" tanya wookie.

" Wookie, tadi kau dicari oleh manager. Tadi dia menyuruhmu dan juga kibum untuk menjadi mc di sebuah acara talkshow." Kata eeteuk.

" Kami berdua? Bukannya kemarin itu rencananya yang akan menjadi mc di acara itu hankyung dan juga hee chul?" kata kibum kaget.

" Ya sih..tapi tadi malam tiba-tiba hee chul sakit sedangkan yang lainnya sudah ada acara masing-masing. Dan yang sedang senggang ya tinggal kalian berdua." Kata eeteuk.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, kibum kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya wookie.

" Huuufffffhh…. Baiklah. Memang acaranya dari jam berapa sampai jam berapa?" tanya kibum.

Setelah itu eeteuk pun menjelaskan semuanya dari yang sepele sampai yang penting kepada wookie dan kibum. Setelah itu wookie dan kibum pergi menuju lokasi. Ketika di lokasi mereka membawakan acaranya dengan sangat baik, bahkan acara itu mendapatkan rating yang sangat bagus. Sorenya mereka kembali dari lokasi dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

" Kami pulaaaang. Aaaahhh, capenya." Kata wookie sambil segera duduk disofa. Ketika itu semua anggota belum pulang, dan yang ada di apartemen hanya hee chul dan juga hankyung.

" Woi, kau ini kalau sakit bagaimana? Cepat sana ganti baju dan makan. Kau belum makan kan!" kata kibum sambil menarik tangan wookie.

" Iya, iya, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau juga ganti baju sana." Jawab wookie dengan wajah jail.

Setelah itu wookie pun selesai ganti baju. Kibum pun masuk kedalam untuk mengganti bajunya. Wookie pun berniat untuk membantunya, tapi kibum menolaknya karena merasa sudah lebih baik. Tetapi wookie tetap memaksa, dan pada akhirnya terjadilah…

"SUDAHLAH! Wookie.. akukan sudah bilang aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jadi kau lebih baik keluar dari kamar ini!" bentak kibum.

" Tapi aku kan cuman mau bantu kamu. Lagipula tanganmu juga masih sakit kan?" kata wookie sambil memegang tangan kibum.

PLAKKKK! " Aaaaahhhh… AKU BILANG GAK USAH! Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku bisa sendiri! Sekarang kamu keluar dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku!" teriak kibum sambil menepis tangan wookie.

" Hiks…hiks…kena…kenap….kenapa… padahal aku hanya ingin membantumu…. Tapi KENAPA KAMU…..Kamu..kamu tidak mengerti juga…hiks..hiks… APAKAH SEBEGITU BENCINYA…padahal….padahal… aku…. Aku…AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU…..apa kamu tahu itu!" teriak wookie sedih.

" A…aa….aakkkuuuu…" kata kibum terbata-bata.

" Ya udah, aku lebih baik pergi dari sini dan gak usah balik lagi. Kalau itu emang mau kamu." Kata wookie pergi sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Seketika itu kibum pun mengejar wookie, hankyung yang mendengar keributan itu keluar dari kamar mereka dan melihat wookie berlari keluar, begitu pula kibum yang mengejarnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Lagi pula mereka mau kemana hujan-hujan begini? Aneh." gumam hankyung sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

Ketika itu wookie terus berlari dan akhirnya berhenti di taman. Ia pun terduduk di taman sambil menangis terisak-isak. Kibum pun mendekatinya.

" Wookie! Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah!" kata kibum menghampiri wookie.

" Memangnya kamu peduli! Enggak kan." Kata wookie melepaskan tangan kibum. Untuk kedua kalinya kibum menarik tangan wookie.

" Tentu saja aku peduli! Kamu curang, seenaknya ngungkapin perasaan kamu tanpa peduli dengan perasaanku." Kata kibum setengah malu.

" Maksudmu? Jangan….. jangan….. kamu.." kata wookie heran.

" Ya AKU MENCINTAIMU! Puas! Buat aku gakkan ada lagi yang bisa buat aku merasakan perasaan tegang dan senang seperti ini selain kamu. Setiap aku berada di samping kamu aku selalu salah tingkah dan gak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Tadi juga aku minta maaf, habisnya aku gak mau terlihat lemah di depanmu….." kata kibum panjang lebar sambil memegang wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

" Aaa….eee..hhhhh…. jadi selama ini kamu juga mencintaiku?" kata wookie tidak percaya.

"….." kibum mengangguk.

Setelah itu wookie pun memeluk kibum bahagia ( padahal lagi hujan-hujan gitu juga, tapi yaaahhh… orang yang fall in love mah emang kayak gitu kali ya ), hankyung yang melihat semua itu dari awal merasa salah tingkah dan bingung mau melakukan apa…. Dan akhirnya dia menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan sebuah payung. Mereka terkejut sekaligus malu. Merekapun mengatakan kepada hankyung untuk tidak mengatakan semua itu kepada anggota yang lain. Tapi hankyung bilang gak janji sambil tersenyum jail.

Yaahhh….begitulah cerita kiwook, tunggu 4 cerita lainnya^_^

Selain itu juga ff ini tidak menggunakan kata2 seperti Hyung dll, jadi harap maklum.

THE END


	2. 2: EunHae

**Desclaimer: Super Junior milik SMentertaiment**

**Genre: Pusing buat genre, jadi tentukan sendiri *dihjar reader***

**Genre : T**

**Pair: HaeHyuk (Part 2)**

_**Warnings: **_**OOC, YAOI, typo(s).**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **__**Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: **_**Five ****Love**** Story ****_**

**[ Part ****2****: EunHae ]**

Siang hari di apartemen suju tepatnya dikamar sang sub leader, Kim Heechul. Seekor ikan *digampar Fans Haeppa* maksud author Lee Donghae sedang merengut kesal.

" Heechul….aku lapar, masakin sesuatu dong…" pinta donghae manja.

" Kamu ini, sabar aja dulu, sebentar lagi juga waktunya makan siang." Kata hee chul sambil melanjutkan membereskan kasurnya.

" Tapikan aku tuh udah lapaaarrrr banget!" protes donghae.

" Ya sudah, nih makan rotiku saja." Kata hee chul sambil memberikan rotinya.

" Hei donghae, partnermu untuk menjadi mc di acara itu sudah ada?" tanya hankyung sambil membereskan lemarinya.

" Hmmmmm…. Belum, abisnya semua bilang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing." Kata donghae.

" Kenapa gak ajak aja anggota suju yang lainnya?" kata hankyung.

" Ya udah sih….. tapi mereka juga sama….." kata dongahe manyun.

" Gimana kalau eunhyuk aja. Dia kan senggang?" kata hee chul.

" Ah..benar tuh…mendingan ama eunhyuk aja, lagi pula menurutku kalian cocok kok…." Kata hankyung.

" Eunhyuk yaaa….. ya sudah nanti aku coba tanya." Kata donghae sambil membuang bungkus rotinya ke tempat sampah dan segera mecari eunhyuk.

Di lain pihak, eunhyuk sedang menonton televisi…..

" Eunhyuk..besok kamu senggang ga?" tanya donghae tiba-tiba.

" Hmmm…. Iya, memang ada apa?" jawab eunhyuk kembali memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

" Besok aku kan jadi mc di sebuah acara talkshow, nah aku tuh butuh partner..tapi semuanya lagi pada sibuk…" kata donghae sembari duduk disebelah eunhyuk sambil manyun.

" Lalu….. kamu memintaku untuk menjadi partnermu, begitu?" kata eunhyuk kembali melahap es krimnya.

" Mmmm….. iya… apa kamu mau? Kalau enggak juga ga papa sih." Kata donghae.

(Huuuhhh… ga papa gimana…padahalkan kalau ga da partner…. Aku ga bisa jadi mc di acara talkshow itu! Fuhhhhh… dasar donghae bodoh…) gumam donghae dalam hati…

Setelah beberapa menit donghae menunggu jawaban…dia pun menghela napas dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk….akan tetapi sebelum donghae meninggalkan tempat itu tangannya ditarik oleh eunhyuk….

" Mmmmm…. Aa…aa…ada apa?" kata donghae kaget.

" Kau mau kemana? Aku kan belum jawab….. besok aku mau menjadi partnermu asalkan kamu sekarang menemaniku menonton disini sekarang." Kata eunhyuk mengajukan satu syarat.

" Aaahhhh….. dasar kukira apa. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Jawab donghae kembali duduk.

Keesokkannya…

" Eunhyuk, bangun sudah pagi…" kata donghae agak kesal karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya donghe membangunkan eunhyuk.

" Hoaaaheeemmmmmm….. memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya eunhyuk malas.

" Jam 07.30, ayolah..nanti kita kesiangan niiihh…" rengek donghae.

" Iya… ya udah aku mandi dulu…." Kata eunhyuk sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil handuk dari atas kursi. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju lokasi.

" Hei, donghae dan eunhyuk kemana?" tanya kangin.

" Ah, mereka sudah pergi ke lokasi dari tadi." Jawab kibum sambil mengacak-acak rambut wookie.

" Dasar kalian ini, tetap mesra." Kata hankyung.

" Sssstttt….. hankyung nanti ketahuan!" protes kibum

" Sudahlah, nanti juga dengan sendirinya mereka akan menyadarinya. Iya kan?" goda heechul.

" Uuuhh…" gumam wookie.

Pukul 10.00 pagi, donghae dan eunhyuk telah selesai, dan segera pergi dari lokasi. Di mobil eunhyuk….

" Eh, eunhyuk sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya donghae.

" Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung…yang pasti aku sedang tidak ingin berada di apartemen. Kamu ingin pergi kemana?" jawab eunhyuk.

" Hmmmm… bagaimana yaaa…..ah aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?" kata donghae dengan penuh semangat.

" Kamu itu memang seperti anak kecil, dasar." Kata eunhyuk…

Sementara itu di apartemen, semua anggota telah kembali dari lokasi masing-masing….

" Hei eeteuk, eunhyuk dan donghae sudah pulang belum?" tanya shindong.

" Belum, memang ada apa?" tanya eeteuk seketika itu.

" Enggak. Tadi dia dicari oleh manager." Jawab shindong seadanya.

" Memangnya ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba dia dipanggil…" kata yesung sambil meletakkan ipodnya diatas meja.

" Sudahlah mungkin ada pekerjaan baru untuknya atau ada kabar baik lainnya, jangan negative thinking dulu!" kata siwon.

Sorenya…. Eunhyuk dan juga donghae belum juga pulang….

" hei kalian, eunhyuk dan donghae sudah pulang belum?" tanya eeteuk khawatir.

" Belum. Aku juga sedari tadi mencari mereka, tapi tidak bertemu." Jawab shindong.

" Aduuuhhhhhh….sebenarnya mereka kemana sih?" kata eeteuk sambil duduk di sofa.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Jadi tenang saja dulu, jangan panik seperti itu." Kata kangin duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya itu. Sementara itu…..

" Eunhyuk sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang ke apartemen?" tanya donghae dengan polosnya.

" Tidak…..bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru." Jawab eunhyuk sambil menghela napas.

" Suasana baru? Memang kamu punya masalah di partemen?" tanya donghae heran.

" Tidak, sebenarnya kemarin aku baru saja putus dari pacarku." Jawab eunhyuk menghela napas sambil tetap memandang ke depan (eunhyuk yang menyupir).

" Hah! Kenapa padahal kan kalian tuh cocok, kok putus?" tanya donghae kaget.

" Entahlah….." kata eunhyuk, tak terasa air mata terjatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Dan seketika itu pula eunhyuk memberhentikan laju mobil mereka (untung itu jalan sepi….gmana kalo enggak?).

" Sudahlah, kamu jangan sedih seperti itu, lagi pula kamu seharusnya jangan terlalu terpuruk hanya karena hal seperti ini, dan juga kamu seharusnya ingat yang menyayangimu itu juga banyak. Kan masih ada aku, masih ada anggota super junior yang akan selalu menemanimu disaat senang atau pun duka. Jadi jangan sedih ya. Aku enggak mau melihatmu bersedih apalagi menangis." Hibur donghae sambil menyeka air mata eunhyuk menggunakan tangannya dan setelah itu donghae pun mengecup kening eunhyuk.

Setelah itu mereka pun melaju, pada saat yang sama ada sebuah mobil tralier melaju sangat kencang dari arah yang berlawanan, tiba-tiba mobil itu kehilangan kendali dan melaju ke arah mobil eunhyuk. Akibatnya eunhyuk dan donghae yang terkejut membanting kemudinya kearah lain dan menyebabkan mobil serta mereka ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

Di apartemen….

PRANGGGG!

" Aduh, gawat vas bunganya pecah." Kata eeteuk, sambil segera membereskan pecahan vas tersebut. Pada saat itu kangin segera berlari untuk membantu eeteuk.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya kangin.

" Ya aku baik-baik saja, makasih kamu memang orang yang terbaik untukku." Kata eeteuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, pada saat semua anggota berkumpul…..

KRIIIING…KRIIIIINGGG….

" Yesung tolong kamu saja yang angkat." Perintah eeteuk.

" Baik…." Ketika itu betapa terkejutnya yesung mendengar berita yang baru saja disampaikan, tidak lama setelah itu air mata terjatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya, semua anggota yang mengetahui itu segera mendekati yesung dan bertanya.

" Yesung, ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya heechul ikut panik.

"Eeuunnhhyyyuukkk…..daann…..doooonggghhaaaee..mereka..mereka.. mengalami kecelakaan ketika menuju apartemen." Kata yesung terbata-bata.

" Apaaaa!... dimana? Sekarang mereka ada dimana?" kata eeteuk terkejut.

" Sekarang mereka sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Eeteuk ayo kita kesana!" kata yesung sambil menarik tangan eeteuk dan mengajak semuanya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di rumah sakit, dan segera menuju ruang rawat eunhae. Ketika itu donghae yang hanya mendapatkan luka ringan sedang duduk di samping eunhyuk…

" Donghae! Apa yang terjadi?"

" Eeteuuukk…huwaaaa….hiks…hiks…." teriak donghae sambil berlari ke arah eeteuk dan memeluknya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? Kok kalian bisa kecelakaan sih?" kata eeteuk sambil menenangkan donghae begitu pula anggota lainnya.

Akhirnya donghae pun duduk di sofa ruang rawat dan segera menceritakan semuanya kepada para anggota suju yang lain.

" Wah…itu sih salah pengemudi truknya! Lalu bagaimana dengan pengemudi itu?" tanya kangin emosi.

" Yang aku tahu sih, dia selamat dan sekarang dia sudah ditahan di kantor polisi, karena terbukti dia yang salah, dia mabuk ketika mengemudi." Jawab donghae yang sudah agak tenang.

" Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata siwon menanggapi.

" Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan eunhyuk? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wookie sambil melirik kearah eunhyuk yang penuh dengan selang dan juga kabel penunjang kehidupan.

" Ka…ka..kata….dokter…di…dia…. koma….." jawab donghae menangis kembali.

Seketika itu semua anggota terduduk lemas dan menangis… setelah itu semua anggota kembali ke apartemen mereka, kecuali siwon dan juga donghae.

Setelah itu sudah tiga hari berlalu, eunhyuk masih dalam keadaan koma, sedangkan donghae sudah diizinkan pulang sejak hari kedua, tapi ia ingin menjaga eunhyuk sampai eunhyuk sadar. Ketika itu di kamar rawat eunhyuk hanya ada donghae seorang.

" Eunhyuk, sadarlah….aku enggak mau kau begini terus. Apakah kamu tahu selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, dari pertama kita semua menjadi super junior. Aku tak berhenti memperhatikanmu… bahkan saat pertama kali kamu mengatakan kepada semua anggota suju, termasuk aku tentang hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu… sebenarnya aku enggak rela! Aku cemburu!" Donghae terisak.

"Aku enggak mau kamu menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih dengan orang lain. Tapi aku enggak mau egois… aku ingin kamu bahagia. Tapi….tapi… tapi kenapa sekarang kamu menjadi seperti ini…hiks..hiks…aku mohon sadarlah tanpa kamu, tanpa senyumanmu, tanpa canda tawamu, dan tanpa kehadiranmu aku adalah angin lalu, tidak berarti. Aku mohon sadarlah aku enggak mau kehilanganmu, cahaya hidupku…. kumohon… hiks.. hiks…" ucap donghae sambil memegang tangan eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan kecupan manis donghae di kening eunhyuk, membuat air matanya jatuh ke wajah putih eunhyuk.

Sementara itu di apartemen, ketika itu semua anggota suju sedang ada jadwal, sedangkan kiwook sedang senggang…

" Wookie, ada apa? Kok dari tadi kamu murung seperti itu? Ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu murung, aku ada disini untuk kamu." Kata kibum sambil duduk disamping wookie.

" Aku hanya sedih, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi. Padahal dia kan orang baik, dia itu hyung yang baik dan juga perhatian…hiks…kenapa?" kata wookie menumpahkan semua kesedihan dalam pelukan kibum.

" Sudahlah wookie jangan sedih terus, aku yakin eunhyuk hyung pasti akan segera sadar kembali. Kamu lupa, eunhyuk hyung itu orang yang kuat menghadapi apapun. Lagi pula sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Nah sekarang kamu harus tersenyum, karena kalau eunhyuk hyung sadar dan kembali ke sini dalam keadaan kamu terlihat sedih kan nantinya enggak enak ke enhyuk hyungnya." Hibur kibum sambil memeluk dan mengusap-usap kepala wookie.

" Baiklah. Makasih." Jawab wookie tersenyum.

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu berlalu… ketika itu semua anggota sedang berkumpul di ruang rawat eunhyuk, kecuali siwon dan kibum ( sedang syuting drama).

" Sampai kapan eunhyuk harus menderita seperti ini?" kata eeteuk menangis.

" Kamu harus bersabar, semua ada prosesnya." Kata kangin memeluk eeteuk.

" Itu benar, lagi pula kita juga harus tetap menjaga eunhyuk." Tambah heechul.

" Apapun yang terjadi kita harus yakin kalau eunhyuk pasti akan segera sadar." Kata hankyung menanggapi.

Ketika mereka sedang serius berdiskusi, tiba-tiba alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi…PIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP… dan membuat semua anggota panik dan segera memanggil dokter…..

Semua anggota suju menunggu dengan perasaan cemas dan tak menentu. Donghae, heechul, eeteuk,sungmin, dan wookie menangis. Sedangkan yang lainnya mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini….apa eunhyuk akan meninggalkan kita semua…hiks..hiks..hiks…" isak donghae tidak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Tenanglah jangan berpikiran buruk dulu." Kata yesung mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Setelah selama setengah jam mereka menunggu akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"dokter…. Bagaimana keadaan eunhyuk?" tanya eeteuk seketika itu.

"Tenang, sekarang dia sudah selamat dari masa krisis." Kata dokter.

"Ah, apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanya donghae tidak sabar.

"Sayangnya dia masih dalam keadaan koma, maaf hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan sekarang. Permisi." Jawab dokter itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan suju.

Setelah itu semua kembali menuju kamar rawat eunhyuk dan melihat eunhyuk masih tetap terbaring dengan dipenuhi alat-alat penunjung kehidupan.

"Ya sudah, karena sekarang sudah hampir malam lebih baik kita segera kembali ke apartemen. Donghae lebih baik kamu juga istirahat biar yang lain yang menjaga eunhyuk." Kata eeteuk lemas.

"Enggak! Aku akan tetap disini! Aku gak mau pulang!" kata donghae bersikeras.

"ya sudah sekarang biar wookie yang menemanimu menjaga eunhyuk. Dan sekarang kita segera pulang, eeteuk sudah kelelahan." Kata kangin sambil menyangga eeteuk.

"baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata wookie.

Setelah itu, wookie tertidur di sofa, sedangkan donghae masih terjaga disamping eunhyuk. Ketika donghae memegang tangan eunhyuk, tiba-tiba…eunhyuk membuka matanya dan orang yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah donghae.

"Donghae? Apakah itu kamu?" kata eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan donghae.

"eunhyuk! Kamu sudah sadar! Syukurlah….wookie bangun panggilkan dokter, cepat!" perintah donghae, wookie pun segera bangun dan memanggil dokter. Tidak lama kemudian dokter pun tiba dan memeriksa keadaan eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dok, apakah eunhyuk baik-baik saja? Tidak ada masalah kan dok?" tanya donghae cemas.

"Tenang saja eunhyuk sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia harus banyak beristirahat. Oh iya 2 hari lagi dia sudah boleh pulang. Permisi." Kata dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aaaahhhhh….syukurlah eunhyuk sudah sadar….aku takut kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu…" kata wookie senang.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkan aku." Jawab eunhyuk masih lemas.

"Ya sudah aku menelepon dulu yang lainnya." Kata wookie sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika itu, eunhyuk melihat donghae menangis…

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya eunhyuk panik.

"Tidak….tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang kamu sudah sadar." Jawab donghae sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih, kamu memang baik. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kata eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata donghae dan memeluknya.

"Aaannn…uuuuuuu, eeuuunnhhyyuukkk…." Kata donghae terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan eunhyuk.

"Yaa…ada apa? Katakan saja." Kata eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aannnuuu…sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah mencin…" ketika itu semua anggota suju tiba dan segera menghampiri eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuuuuukkkk! Huwaaaaa…akhirnya kamu kembali." Teriak eeteuk sambil memeluk eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu….?" Tanya yesung.

"Dasar kamu ini membuat kami takut saja." Kata heechul.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalian kenapa sih? Memangngya aku tidak sadarkan diri seberapa lama?" kata eunhyuk heran.

"Seminggu. Kamu koma selama itu membuat kami menyangka kamu akan meninggalkan kami semua." Kata hankyung.

"Hah! Seminggu!" kata eunhyuk kaget.

setelah itu mereka mengobrol dengan asyiknya tanpa menyadari kalau donghae sudah beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti! Menyebalkan. Akan aku lakukan sesuatu!" kata donghae kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Dua hari kemudian, eunhyuk telah kembali ke apartemen. Disana donghae sudah menunggunya di dalam kamar.

" Akhirnya aku kembali juga kesini. Oh iya donghae mana?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Tidak tahu. Mungkin dikamar." Kata hankyung sambil memberikan minum kepada semua anggota.

" Eh eunhyuk kudengar kamu sudah putus dari cewek itu ya?" tanya sungmin seketika itu.

" Ehmmm…. Iya. Tapi aku juga sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi Jawab eunhyuk lesu.

" Memang eunhyuk sudah punya pacar?" tanya kyu.

" Kyuhyun kamu ini memang masih polos." Kata yesung.

" Eeteuk semuanya, aku dan wookie mau minta izin untuk pergi keluar, apa boleh?" tanya kibum sambil memegang tangan wookie.

" Boleh. Tapi mau kemana?" tanya eeteuk.

" Kami mau pergi ke supermarket, ada beberapa barang yang harus kami beli." Jawab kibum.

" Ya sudah. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata eeteuk.

" Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Jawab kibum sembari pergi.

" Semuanya aku ke kamar dulu." Kata eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian eunhyuk tiba di depan kamarnya, dan ketika ia masuk, ia melihat donghae sedang tertidur dikasur. Ketika eunhyuk mendekati donghae, tiba-tiba donghae bangun dan mengagetkan eunhyuk.

" Huwahahahahahaha…..kena kamu…kaget yaaaa…hehehhe." Kata donghae dengan wajah jailnya.

" Dasar kamu ini yaaa…sini kamu…" kata eunhyuk sambil mengejar donghae.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkejar-kejaran ( dikamar mereka sendiri), akhirnya donghae pun tertangkap sampai mereka terjatuh ke kasur dan mereka pun merebahkan tubuh mereka.

" Akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, capenyaaaa….kamu memang anak yang semangat ya? Aku jadi semakin senang berada di dekatmu." Kata eunhyuk sembari mengusap-usap kepala donghae.

" Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bisa sedekat ini denganmu." Kata donghae merona.

" Kudengar, selama aku koma kamu yang menjagaku, apa itu benar?" tanya eunhyuk sambil kembali duduk di kasur.

" Iii…iya…kenapa?" jawab donghae.

" Fuuuhhhhff…. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Maaf ya." Kata eunhyuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apanya yang merepotkan? Aku senang kok bisa membantumu." Bantah donghae seketika itu.

" Terima kasih. Oh iya waktu aku sadar apa yang mau kamu katakan?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Ah aaaaannnnnuuuuuuuu….itu….itu…itu..bukan apa-apa kok." Kata donghae gugup.

" Begitu, ya sudah ayo kita keluar." Kata eunhyuk.

Sementara itu kiwook….

" Kibum, apa kamu gak salah milih aku sebagai pacar kamu?" tanya wookie sambil tetap jalan. ( saat itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen).

" Apa maksudmu wookie?" tanya kibum memberhentikan langkah dia dan segera menghadap wookie.

" Enggak, hanya saja, kamu itukan keren, pinter acting, punya banyak penggemar. Sedangkan aku….aku hanya bisa menyanyi….rasanya tidak pantas bersanding denganmu." Jawab wookie menunduk.

" Kata siapa? Asal kamu tahu, aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pacarku bukan semata-mata ingin mempermainkan kamu melainkan karena dimataku kamu adalah sosok sempurna yang tidak dapat tergantikan oleh orang lain. Mengerti? Jadi kamu jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Kamu juga mencintaiku kan?" kata kibum dengan pandangan yang begitu menggetarkan.

" Iiya…aku memang mencintaimu…" jawab wookie.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kamu sakit, ayo kita pulang." Ajak kibum tapi wookie masih berdiri di tempat. " ada apa lagi wookie?" sambung kibum.

" Ta-tapi, aku masih belum merasa kalau aku itu pa…." ketika itu wookie tidak dapat meneruskan apa yang akan dikatakannya, dia begitu menikmati ciuman mesra yang diberikan oleh kibum, semakin lama ciumannya semakin dalam sehingga wookie menangis bahagia.

Tidak lama kemudia ciuman itu berakhir.." Bagaimana? Cukup? Kalau belum aku tambah sekarang juga…" kata kibum sambil tersenyum jail.

" Huwaaa…..kibum kamu itu yaaaaa…..malu tahu…" jawab wookie tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Pada saat itu yesung dan siwon melihat mereka dari awal, dan mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sementara itu di apartemen…

" Heechul…cepat kesini sudah waktunya makan malam!" teriak hankyung.

" Eh…kalian mana wookie sama kibum?" tanya donghae.

" Iya benar? Kok gak kelihatan sih?" tanya eunhyuk.

Ketika itu siwon dan juga yesung kembali sambil berlari-lari…

" Semuaaanyaaaaa…..tadi aku melihat hal yang mengejutkan…" teriak yesung.

" Ya benar." Tambah siwon.

" Kalian ini, memangnya apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini? Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya sungmin.

" Tadi aku melihat wookie dan kibum berciuaman di taman!" kata yesung.

" Haaaaahhhh…..kok bisa?" kata eeteuk kaget.

" Kamu tahu darimana? Bisa aja kan itu orang lain….." kata sungmin.

" Aku yakin, karena setelah mereka berciuman mereka berjalan menuju kemari." Kata yesung tambah yakin.

" Lalu sekarang dimana mereka?" tanya kangin.

" hei heechul, sepertinya mereka membongkar hubungan mereka dengan sendirinya." Bisik hankyung ke heechul.

" Ya benar. Dasar." Jawab heechul.

" Hei, jadi bagaimana?" tanya shindong.

" Ya kita tunggu mereka kembali saja." Jawab eeteuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, kiwook telah kembali.

" Kami pulang." Kata wookie.

" Kalian berdua bisa kemari sebentar." Pinta eeteuk, ketika itu semua sedang berkumpul di sekitar eeteuk.

" Ya, ada apa? Kok kalian pada kumpul seperti ini." Kata kibum heran.

Setelah itu, eeteuk dan yang lainnya mulai menanyakan tentang apa yang dilihat oleh yesung dan siwon.

" Sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" tanya eeteuk setelah itu.

" Aaaannnnuuuuuu… tentang itu, kami sebenarnya….sudah…." kata wookie terbata-bata.

" Kami berpacaran. Apa ada yang salah. Aku mencintai wookie, wookie juga mencintaiku… ada yang mau protes?!" kata kibum dengan tegas.

….hening….

" Sebenarnya untukku dan juga heechul sih enggak masalah. Iya kan heechul?" kata hankyung bertanya pada heechul.

" Iya, buatku sih enggak masalah lagi pula mereka cukup serasi." Jawab heechul.

" Ya, bukannya kami enggak setuju tapi…..kenapa kalian berdua tidak mengatakannya kepada kami?" kata eeteuk heran.

" Iya benar. Dasar, harusnya kalian bilang jadi kan kita bisa ngerayainnya. Iya kan teman-teman?" kata sungmin jail.

" Ya habisnya kami malu. Lagi pula kami kira kalian enggak akan setuju." Kata wookie.

" Kata siapa kami tidak setuju? Kalian ini selalu menyimpulkan sendiri saja." Kata siwon. " selamat ya." Sambungnya lagi.

" Fuhh….kalian ini membuat kami berdua jantungan tahu!" kata kibum sambil duduk di sofa.

Akhirnya hari itu adalah hari dirayakannya kepulangan eunhyuk dan juga hari jadiannya wookie dan juga kibum. Pada saat semua menikmati pesta tersebut, donghae menarik eunhyuk keatap apartemen mereka.

" Donghae apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya eunhyuk bingung.

" Diam dan ikuti aku." Jawab dinghae tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, donghae berhenti di depan pintu atap apartemen.

" nah eunhyuk, waktu itu kamu menanyakan apa yang akan aku katakan, sekarang aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu." Kata donghae sambil membuka pintu. Ketika eunhyuk masuk ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Meja yang ditata rapi bertaplak marah yang diatasnya telah dihias dengan bunga mawar merah, tataan pita yang mengelilingi sekitar pinggiran atap, alunan musik instrumen yang merdu, lilin yang berbentuk love dan mengitari sekitar jalan menuju meja, dan yang terakhir adalah tatanan lampu dan balon berwarna pink yang berbentuk tulisan " I LOVE YOU EUNHYUK BY DONGHAE".

" Dong…donghae, iiiiniiii…apa ini untukku?" tanya eunhyuk terharu.

" Tentu. Karena aku sangaaaaaaattttt mencintaimu….. " kata donghae merentangkan tangannya ke langit.

" Se..sejak kapan?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, makanya ketika kamu mengatakan kalau kamu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ke semua anggota termasuk aku, aku merasa cemburu. Tapi ketika aku mendengar kamu putus, aku juga merasa sedih karena kamu begitu terpuruk. Ehhhmmmm…. Anu..eunhyuk jawaban dari pernyataanku ini bisa kapan saja kamu jawab…tapi jangan lama-lama." Kata donghae langsung tertunduk.

Seketika itu eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae dan mendongkakkan wajah donghae hingga akhirnya eunhyuk mencium mesra bibir donghae. Setelah itu…

" Aaahh….eunhyuk ka…kaa…muuu….apa yang ..kamu…" ucap donghae tekejut sambil meneteskan air mata.

" Iya aku juga mencintaimu…jangan pernah pergi jauh dariku." Kata eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata donghae.

" Baik.." kata donhae tersenyum.

Tunggu ya episode selanjutanya…KYUMIN^^

**THE END**


	3. KyuMin

**Desclaimer: Super Junior milik SMentertaiment**

**Genre: Pusing buat genre, jadi tentukan sendiri *dihjar reader***

**Genre : T**

**Pair: KyuMin (Part 3)**

_**Warnings: **_**OOC, YAOI, typo(s).**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **__**Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: **_**Five ****Love**** Story ****_**

**[ Part ****3****: ****KyuMin****]**

" Kyuhyun, bagaimana? Apa sudah terbiasa di apartemen?" tanya seseorang ditelepon.

" Ya, aku udah terbiasa kok. Lalu bagaimana keadaan rumah bu?" tanya kyu balik.

" Disini semua sehat, oh iya ayah dan juga kakakmu merindukanmu, kapan kamu dapat libur?" tanya ibu kyuhyun.

" Aku sendiri kurang tahu…" jawab kyuhyun.

Tidak lama setelah itu ketika kyuhyun sedang asyik mengobrol sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur, seseorang memanggilnya.

" Kyuhyun kamu dimana? Udah waktunya latihan nih." Teriak orang itu, dan kemudian ia masuk ke kamar kyuhyun.

" Ah iya sebentar. Ya sudah ya bu aku pergi dulu." Kata kyuhyun sambil menutup teleponnya.

" Ibumu? Maaf mengganggu, tapi kamu udah telat tau." Kata sungmin kesal.

" Iya, maaf." Jawab kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian kyu dan juga semua anggota berlatih. Setelah itu sudah 45 menit mereka terus menari akhirnya mereka beristirahat. Ketika itu….

" Kyu, bagaimana? Apa kamu betah disini?" tanya eeteuk.

" Tentu, kalian semua baik hati dan juga ramah padaku." Jawab kyuhyun seketika itu.

" Nah, bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan sungmin?" tanya heechul.

" Sungmin ya, dia baik kok." Jawab kyuhyun sambil langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kok kamu menundukkan kepalamu? Apa ada masalah dengan sungmin?" tanya eeteuk.

" Enggak, ga ada masalah kok." Jawab kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

" Baguslah. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa minta bantuan kami semua. Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Kata eeteuk sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Oh iya, kyuhyun apa sekarang sekarang sedang bebas?" tanya heechul.

" Iya, memang ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun kembali.

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi jalan-jalan, sekalian aku mau membeli sesuatu." Ajak heechul

" Aku sekarang memang senggang, memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun.

" Kita mau pergi ke mall, abisnya barang yang mau aku beli cuman ada disana." Jawab heechul.

" Memangnya boleh, bagaimana kalau ada salah satu penggemarmu?" tanya kyuhyun.

" Iya juga. Ah….aku punya ide." Kata heechul.

" Apa?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tangan heechul.

" Bagaimana kalau aku menyamar sebagai perempuan? Kan enggak akan ada yang menyadarinya." Kata heechul sambil tersenyum.

" Hah! Lalu aku juga harus jadi perempuan dong?" kata kyuhyun kaget dengan ide gila heechul.

" Ya enggak usah, kamu cukup pakai kacamata ama jaket yang ada penutup kepala saja. Bagaimana?" kata heechul sambil tersenyum.

" Hmmm….ya sudah. Ayo, lagi pula ini bisa jadi pengalaman menarik untukku." Kata kyuhyun setuju.

Tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun dan heechul pun bersiap-siap…..

" Heechul apa kamu sudah siap? Aku sudah siap niiihhhh….tadi juga aku sudah minta ijin eeteuk." Teriak kyuhyun.

" Ya. Aku sudah siap. Nah bagaimana penampilanku?" kata heechul sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya di depan kyuhyun.

"…Ca..aannn..tiiiikkk….cantik sekali, waw…aku gak nyangka." Kata kyuhyun terpana.

" Iyakan…hehehe.. sudahlah ayo kita pergi…" kata heechul sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian heechul dan kyuhyun tiba dan berbelanja disana. Setiap mereka melewati beberapa toko, mereka dilirik oleh banyak orang…..

" Heechul perasaan dari tadi kita diliatin terus deh." Kata kyuhyun heran.

" Sudahlah, jangan dianggep. Tenang aja." Kata heechul sambil tetap mrnggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

Pada saat itu mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka di foto secara diam-diam dan lebih gawatnya lagi yang memotret mereka adalah seorang wartawan…

Ketika itu di apartemen…

" Hei, gawat…" teriak yesung.

" Yesung ada apa lagi sih?" jawab eeteuk yang sedang duduk di samping kangin. Kebetulan di sana semua sedang berkumpul, kecuali kibum siwon dan sungmin. (kebetulan heechul ma kyuhyun belum pulang)

" Tadi aku ngeliat berita menggemparkan di tv tentang kyuhyun…" kata yesung.

" Apa itu?" tanya hankyung.

" Liat aja di tv sekarang juga pasti lagi rame." Kata yesung sambil segera duduk di samping kiwook.

Ketika mereka menyalakan tv dan mencari berita yang dikatakan yesung….tidak lama kemudian berita itu muncul juga…

" Pemirsa bertemu lagi dengan saya park shinhee (mian namanya aneh lagi males mikir nama) dalam acara starnews. Siang tadi tepatnya pukul 11.45, Ada wartawan kami yang memergoki seseorang penyanyi yang baru saja bergabung dengan super junior cho kyuhyun. Kami memergoki dia sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita yang cantik. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan mesranya. Apakah mereka berpacaran? Entahlah kita akan tahu yang sebenarnya di lain pertemuan."

Semua anggota yang melihat itu tercengang dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun…..

….Hening…

" Lalu, sekarang kyuhyun berada dimana?" tanya kangin.

" Yang kutahu kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan heechul." Jawab eeteuk.

" Tapi kok…..di berita kyuhyun sama cewek?" kata wookie heran.

" Kami pulaaaanggg….." teriak siwon,kibum,sungmin.

" Ada apa? Kok kalian kelihatan shock begitu?" tanya sungmin.

" Memangnya kalian semua tidak melihat berita?" kata hankyung lemas.

" Berita apa? Memangnya begitu menggemparkan?" tanya kibum sambil mendekati wookie yang sedari tadi ngelamun. " Hei, kok diem aja? Jangan ngelamun dong. Apa sih yang dilamunin?" kata kibum mengagetkan wookie.

"Bukan apa-apa, bomie(nama panggilan kibum dari wookie*mian aneh) kamu lama sekali sih syutingnya…." Kata wookie sambil bersandar ke pundak kibum.

" Mian. Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Kenapa?" kata kibum mengusap kepala wookie.

" Enggak, hanya saja sepi kalau ga ada kamu." Kata wookie manja.

" Kangen? Dasar padahal kita berpisah cuman beberapa jam saja. Tapi kamu kangennya kayak yang udah setaun ga ketemu." Kata kibum sembari mencium kening wookie.

" Abisnya…." Kata wookie.

" Mmmm…kalian ini kita lagi bingung, kalian malah mesra. Dasar." Kata yesung.

" Udah-udah. Sekarang mereka lagi dimana sih?" kata siwon yang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" Gak tahu, mungkin mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan. Cih…" kata sungmin kesal.

" Sungmin kamu kenapa sih? Kok sewot sendiri?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Iya nih. Kok aneh?" tambah donghae.

" AAAhhhhh,,,, sudahlah! Aku mau ke kamar dulu!" kata sungmin marah sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

BRAKKK! ( suara pintu dibanting )…

" Hei, kalian tahu gak sungmin kenapa?" tanya shindong.

" Tau. Lagi sensi mungkin." Jawab kangin.

Sorenya tepat pukul 15.00 kyuhyun dan heechul sudah kembali..( heechul kembali berpenampilan cowok )…

" Kami pulang." Kata kyuhyun dan heechul bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah…..

" Loh, ada apa? Kok kalian berkumpul disini sambil murung gitu sih?" tanya heechul.

" Iya, kok gak seperti biasanya?" tambah kyuhyun.

" Kalian ini ya….memangnya kami seperti ini karena siapa?" tanya yesung.

" Kenapa, memangnya ada apa sih? Aku gak ngerti." Jawab heechul.

" Udahlah, liat tv aja." Kata kangin kesal.

Akhirnya kyuhyun dan heechul pun melihat tv, dan lkebetulan berita itu memang sudah menyebar kemana-mana…..

" Eeeeehhhhh…aku pacaran! Kok bisa?" tanya kyuhyun kaget.

" Woi, harusnya kami yang nanya, kok kamu pacaran gak bilang-bilang ke kami sih? Kami jadi bingung." Jawab eeteuk.

" Nah, yang ngebuat kami bingung tuh, katanya kamu itu izin bareng heechul perginya, tapi kok.,…yang ada berita kamu bareng ma cewe? Lalu heechul kamu kemana?" tanya kangin heran.

" Tunggu sebentar, biar aku jelasin apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kyuhyun emang pergi bareng ma aku, tapi dalam keadaan aku berdandan cewek. Jadi yang digandeng itu bukan cewek kyuhyun, melainkan aku." Jawab heechul.

" EEEEEEHHHHHHH…..!" teriak semuanya.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir ga jelas sedangkan Heechul memegang perutnya n tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Tunggu….maksud hyung apa? Aku tak mengerti." Kata yesung.

" Jadi begini, aku ama kyuhyun itu pergi ke mall karena ada barang yang mau aku beli, tapi barang itu hanya ada di sana. Jadi aku ajak kyuhyun yang sedang senggang. Nah buat penyamaran aku dandan jadi cewe. Gitu." Kata heechul.

" Iya, tapi kami gak tahu kalau akan terjadi sampai seperti ini. Mian." Tambah kyuhyun.

" Jadi, itu semua salah paham?" tanya eeteuk.

" Betul sekali. Kita juga baru tahu tadi kok." Kata heechul.

" Jadi, bagaimana cara kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" kata siwon bingung.

" Menurutku kita liat aja perkembangannya besok. Siapa tahu hanya hari ini saja." Kata shindong.

Keesokkannya, berita tentang kyuhyun memang sudah semakin menyurut, meskipun masih tetap diperbincangkan.

" Syukurlah berita itu memang sudah gak terlalu gencar, meskipun masih dibicarakan." Kata eeteuk.

" Yap. Mudah-mudahan semuanya cepat selesai." Tambah hankyung.

" Lalu mereka sekarang sedang apa?" tanya eeteuk.

" Entahlah." Jawab hankyung.

Sementara itu…..

" Kyuhyun, kamu kenapa?" tanya heechul.

" Enggak. Aku cuman sedih aja." Jawab kyuhyun.

" Sedih kenapa?" kata heechul heran.

" Habisnya sungmin hyung kayaknya membenciku." Kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberian elf.

" Hah! Mana mungkin sungmin membencimu…. Oya apa dia tahu tentang penjelasan kita kemarin?" tanya heechul lagi.

" Kayaknya enggak. Oh ya hyung aku mau curhat, tapi jangan kasih tahu ama yang lainnya ya." Pinta kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

" Ok. Silahkan aja." Terima heechul dengan senang hati.

Sorenya….. ketika semua anggota telah kembali dari semua kegiatan yang mereka kerjakan….

" Cape banget, kapan sih kita dapat libur." Rengek donghae.

" Dasar kamu ini!" kata eeteuk sambil duduk di sofa.

" Sungmin, bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan kyuhyun?" tanya hangkyung.

" Biasa aja. Emangnya harus kayak apa?" jawab sungmin lemas (karena cape).

" Oh iya sungmin hyung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kok aga jutek sih?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Oh ya? Padahal aku biasa aja. Ya udah mian." Jawab sungmin.

" Sungmin, sekarang kamu lebih baik harus sering tersenyum deh, biar semua ga pada salah paham." Saran yesung.

" Ya, baiklah. Ya udah aku ke kamar dulu." Kata sungmin langsung melangkah ke kamarnya.

Pada saat sungmin tiba dan masuk kedalam, ia melihat kyu tidur di atas paha heechul.

" Oh hai sungmin. Apa kabar?" tanya heechul.

" Ba..baik. hyung lagi apa? Sejak kapan hyung ada disini?" tanya sungmin balik dia aga gugup karena kaget.

" Aku ada disini sudah dari tadi." Jawab heechul.

" Oh, begitu." Kata sungmin sambil menggantungkan jaketnya.

" Kyunie, bangun…. Sungmin udah dateng jadi aku kembali kekamar dulu ya. Sampai nanti." Kata heechul sambil menurunkan kepala kyuhyun ke bantal.

Sungmin yang ngeliat itu ngerasa risih dan salting.

Keesokkan paginya….

" kyuhyun bangun, sudah pagi." Kata sungmin.

" Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya kyuhyun (padahal dah bangun dari tadi).

" Jam 06.00. cepat kita sarapan." Jawab sungmin.

" Oh. Hoaaaheeeemmmm… yap sudah waktunya aku mandi dan bertemu dengan chullie…." Kata kyuhyun semangat.

Tidak lama setelah itu… mereka pun keluar kamar dan segera menuju ruang tengah. Disana semua sudah berkumpul.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa sungmin.

" Pagi. Wah hyung kok wajahmu lesu gitu?" tanya wookie.

" Ga kok. Biasa aja cuman masih ngantuk." Jawab sungmin.

" Chullie, met pagi! Dah makan?" sapa kyuhyun.

Seketika itu semua menjadi hening. Mereka heran kenapa kyuhyun memanggil heechul dengan panggilan chullie.

" Oh, hai kyunie (dengan nada manja) pagi, udah dong. Kamu sendiri?" tanya heechul sambil berlari kecil ke arah kyu dan menggandeng tangannya.

" Ini aku bawa roti buat aku sarapan." Jawab kyu tersenyum.

" Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian?" tanya yesung.

" Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanya shindong.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan menjawab secara bersamaan, " Iya kami sudah jadian." Sambil tersenyum kearah semua anggota. Ketika itu semuanya benar-benar sangat terkejut.

" Sejak kapan? Kok kami barutahu sekarang?" tanya eeteuk.

" Hmmm…..anuuu sebenarnya sejak kemarin…..pas dikamar, aku menembaknya…mian telat memberitahu kalian.." kata kyuhyun.

" Betul itu….oh iya kyunie kita sarapannya di atap yuk biar gada yang ganggu." Ajak heechul.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke atap…

" Aneh…kok…tiba-tiba sih…" kata hankyung shock.

" Iii…iya aku yang teman sekamarnya aja gak tahu tentang hal ini….oh pantas saja ketika kemarin aku masuk ke kamar aku melihat kyuhyun tidur diatas pangkuan heechul hyung…" kata sungmin lemas.

" Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran.." kata wookie.

Sementara itu diatap mereka…

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….." kyuhyun dan heechul tertawa bersamaan…

" Kyuhyun…apa…apa…apa kamu ngeliat ekspresi semua anggota ketika kita bilang kita jadian?" kata heechul mencoba mengontrol napasnya.

" Ya aku ngeliat, lucu banget. Hyung…sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil deh…." Kata kyuhyun.

*Flash back…*

" _Jadi kamu mau curhat apa kyuhyun." Tanya hechul perhatian._

" _Eeeehhhh….. anuuuu… begini, sebenarnya aku mencintai sungmin hyung." Jawab khyuhyun._

" _Eh! Serius?" kata heechul kaget._

" _Serius. Aku benar-benar mencintainya…..aku…aku….gak mau dibenci olehnya aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya….."kata kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah cemberut._

" _Aku ngerti kok. Jadi kamu ingin menjadi pacar sungmin?" tanya heechul._

" _Iya, tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku takut kalau dia nyuekin aku dan membenciku." Kata kyuhyun._

" _Ya sudah tembak aja. Gampangkan." Kata heechul._

" _Nah itu masalahnya! Aku belum yakin sungmin hyung akan menerimaku." Kata kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya._

" _Ah aku punya ide buat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sungmin terhadapmu." Kata heechul dengan ide gilanya lagi._

" _Apa itu?" tanya kyuhyun antusias ( dia ga kapok-kapok )._

" _bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura jadian? Dengan begitu kita bisa tahu apakah sungmin cemburu atau tidak. Iya gak?" kata heechul sambil mengangkat satu alisnya._

" _Hmmm….boleh juga tuh. Kapan kita mulai?" tanya kyuhyun semangat._

" _Bagaimana kalau sekarang." Jawab heechul._

" _Eh! Sekarang…. Apa gak terlalu cepat?" kata kyuhyun kaget._

" _Lebih cepat lebih baik. Iyakan." Kata heechul tersenyum._

_Maka rencana itupun dilaksanakan *mang tentara…_

*Flash back end*

" Ah hyung kita harus segera bersiap-siap, sekarang kita kan ada acara." Kata kyuhyun sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

" Ok." Kata heechul sambil berdiri.

Siangnya setelah pulang dari stasiun televisi…..

" Aaahhhh….capenya…..kyunie mau minum?" tanya heechul tersenyum.

" Boleh…oh ya chullie nanti kamu ke kamarku ya." Pinta kyuhyun.

" Itu juga kalau sungmin mengizinkan." Jawab heechul sambil pergi ke dapur.

" Sungmin hyung bagaimana kalau nanti malam sungmin hyung tidurnya bersama dengan hankyung hyung? Maukan?" bujuk kyuhyun kepada sungmin.

" Baiklah. Hankyung hyung boleh?" tanya sungmin kepada hankyung.

Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama setelah itu heechul kembali dari dapur sambil membawa 2 gelas es jeruk.

" Ini es jeruk, biar tetap segar." Kata heechul sambil memberikan es jeruknya kepada kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

Ketika itu …

" Sungmin hyung kamu kenapa? Kok lesu seperti itu?" tanya eunhyuk.

" Aku enggaak apa-apa kok cuman cape." Jawab sungmin.

" Bener? Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya donghae yang berada di samping eunhyuk.

" Bener kok. Udahlah kalian pergi aja, bukannya kalian mau kencan?" jawab sungmin.

" Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pergi ya hyung." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Tidak lama setelah itu semakin lama sungmin melihat pasangan kyuhyun dan heechul bersamaan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat dia tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia pergi ke kamar hankyung untuk beristirahat.

Malamnya eunhae sudah kembali dan semua anggota sedang berkumpul. Sungmin pun keluar untuk makan malam. Pada saat itu….

" Sungmin hyung kok makananmu gak dimakan sih?" tanya siwon.

" Ah, tidak aku hanya sedang mengaduk makanannya kok." Jawab sungmin dan langsung memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut.

" Oh begitu." Jawab siwon heran karena makanan itu tidak perlu diaduk, karena sudah tercampur dengan baik.

Setelah itu….

" Chullie... masuk kamar yuk aku dah pengen istirahat nih." Ajak kyuhyun manja.

" Ayo…lagipula aku udah cape…" terima heechul sambil mengedipkan mata.

Tidak lama setelah mereka pergi semua anggota menatap tak percaya….

" Mereka benar-benar pacaran? Aku tak menyangka…" kata shindong.

" Aku juga heran….kok bisa kyuhyun magnae kita yang polos dan belum tau apa-apa mengenai kita bisa langsung pacaran ama heechul. Benar-benar shock aku." Tambah hankyung.

" Sudahlah mungkin mereka emang saling suka mungkin…. Iya ga wookie…?" tanya kibum ke wookie.

" Yap. Mang apa salahnya. Kan kita bebas menentukan siapa yang kita suka." Jawab wookie.

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan wookie. Pada saat itu ketika donghae melewati kamar kyuhyun ia mendengar beberapa suara aneh berasal dari kamar kyuhyun.

" Hei semuanya…. Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar kyuhyun. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.." kata donghae kepada semuanya sehingga membuat mereka kaget dan segera menuju kamar kyuhyun.

" Tunggu, kita jangan sembarangan masuk dulu…kita dengar aja dari luar apa yang mereka lakukan." Kata eeteuk ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar kyuhyun.

Pada saat itu yang terdengar dari dalam adalah " Chullie aku sayang ama kamu…"

" Aku juga kyunie…"

" Chullie ayo kita lakukan…"

" Lakukan apa?"

" Apa lagi kalo bukan itu….."

" Apa….aku gak ngerti.."

" IKh…kok gak ngerti sie…itu loh hal yang selalu dilakukakan tiap pasangan…"

" Ciuman?"

" Bukan hanya itu…yang jauh lebih mengasyikkan"

" Hah! Kamu ini…..tapi…tapi…"

" Sudahlah kalo chullie kalo kamu memang mencintaiku ayo kita lakukan!*sambil terdengar suara orang yang didorong ke kasur.*"

" Hmmmm…ky…kyuu…hmmm…"

" Chullie kamu cantik….."

" Te…..KYUNIE! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

" Membuka bajumu…kan kita mau melakukan.."

" Tap…tapi….Mmmmhhhh….."

" Chullie itumu…..lumayan juga ya tapi belum apa-apa udah tegang duluan, membuatku ingin tertawa saja…"

" Udahlah! Kalo mau, lakukan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

" OK….tahan ya…."

" Aaaaaahhhhhhh…..aaaaahhh…kyuuuu….."

"…"

" Hosh…hosh….kyuuuu….Aaaahhhhh…..ter….terusssss…aaaahhh.."

"….."

" Kyuuuu….ka…kaa….kamu…. "

" Hmm….ya…kh…chullie aku masukkan ya…"

" Iiii..iiiiyaaa….haahhhhh….haaaaahhhh…"

" Bagaimana..kh…sakit ga?"

" Ga…tenang aja….."

" Hosh….hosh….."

" Ter….rrrruuuuussss…."

" Chullie aku menyayangimu…."

" Aaku juga sayang…padamu….kyunie…."

Setelah itu hal itupun terus tedengar sampai tidak lama kemudian tidak terdengar….

" Eeteuk hyung…apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya sungmin.

" Aaakuuu…. Kurang yakin…." Kata eeteuk.

" Apakah pikiranku sama dengan kalian?" kata kangin.

Semuanya mengangguk….. mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka dengan gontai….

Keesokkannya…. Semua anggota tidak dapat tidur nyenyak kecuali heechul dan juga kyuhyun…

" Selamat pagi semua…" sapa heechul.

" Selamat pagi…" sambung kyuhyun.

" Pagi…" jawab semuanya lemas…

" Ada apa kok hyung semua lesu kayak gitu?" tanya kyuhyun.

" Iya nih…aneh…" kata heechul sambil duduk di sofa.

" Gak kok, kami ga apa-apa…kami hanya masih ngantuk abis bergadang semalam." Jawab Hankyung.

" Kyuhyun sepertinya rencana kita yang semalam juga berhasil ya…" kata heechul berbisik kepada kyuhyun.

" Iya bener hyung….aku jadi pengen ketawa…." Kata kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Anu, heechul hyung, kyuhyun…aku boleh nanya ga?" kata sungmin.

" Yaaaa….." jawab heechul dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam dikamar?" tanya sungmin, ketika itu semua anggota langsung hening dan menunggu jawaban.

" Yaaaa…..melakukan hal biasa kok…. Kan kita udah jadian jadi dah biasa dong ngelakuin itu. Emangnya kiwook, eunhae, ama kangteuk enggak?" jawab kyuhyun polos.

" Ya benar… kok kamu nanyain hal itu?" tanya heechul jail.

" Aaahhh…ee…eeenggggaaaaa kok. Bukan apa-apa, ya udah aku kesana dulu." Kata sungmin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

" Hei kyuhyun bagaimana kalo ntar lusa kamu nembak sungmin? Biar permainan ini selesai." Kata heechul.

" Enggak ah…..nanti dulu…" tolak kyuhyun.

" Kenapa? Bukannya kamu ingin jadi pacarnya sungmin?" tanya heechul heran.

" Iya, tapi aku masih ingin melihat reaksi mereka semua…lagi pula kapan lagi aku bisa jail ke mereka seperti ini?" kata kyuhyun.

" Kamu ini, dasar…sudahlah terserah, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya…" kata heechul.

Pada saat itu…..

" Gimana sungmin, apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya shindong penasaran.

" Katanya, ya ngelakuin hal yang biasa. Kan kita dah jadian…. Emangnya kiwook, eunhae, ama kangteuk ga pernah? Katanya gitu." Jawab sungmin.

" Gitu ya…." Kata eunhyuk.

" Eh apaan? Eunhyuk emangnya kita belum pernah ngapain?" tanya donghae polos.

" Eeeehhh…..itu…aannnuuu…. udahlah bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab eunhyuk bingung.

" Yaudah ayo kita lakuin juga…" ajak donghae sambil tidak tahu maksud yang sebenarnya apa.

" Huwaaaaa….jangan! kamu ini!" tolak eunhyuk.

" Kenapa? Pokoknya aku pengen!" kata donghae rewel.

" Enggak boleh! Dasar!" kata eunhyuk ga mau kalah.

" Kenapa? Heechul hyung ama kyuhyun aja udah, kok kita enggak?" kata donghae manyun.

" Donghae kita nanti aja ya….." kata eunhyuk.

" Uuuuuhhhhh…..ya deh." Kata donghae pasrah dan eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya.

Siangnya semua anggota sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan kyuchul…. Sorenya mereka kembali ke apartemen…

" Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ya…." Kata eeteuk.

" Ya benar…. Huh…. Jomblo itu nyebelin ya….." kata hankyung tiba-tiba.

" Iya…. Bosen…." Tanggap sungmin.

Ketika itu semua anggota melihat kearah mereka berdua….

" Ada apa?" tanya sungmin.

" Enggak kok….." jawab semuanya berbarengan.

Sementara itu kyuchul berada dikamar setelah hankyung dan sungmin ngomong itu…

" Huwaaaa….hyung dengar ga tadi?" tanya kyuhyun.

" Yup... berarti rencana kita bener-bener akan berhasil." Jawab heechul.

" Pasti…. Hyung kayaknya besok rencana final kita lakuin…" kata kyuhyun.

" Oh ya…. Boleh tuh…." Kata heechul setuju….

Setelah itu mereka menyusun rencana…

Malamnya… seperti biasa semua anggota berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan lagi-lagi tanpa KyuChul….

" Huwaaaaa…. Bosaaaaannnnn…." Teriak eeteuk, shindong, donghae, dan yesung…..

" Yaaaa… mau gimana lagi, kita cuman ada jadwal cuman ampe sore…" kata hankyung.

" Iya….tapi emang bosan….. eh eunhyuk kamu punya game yang bisa di maenin ma beberapa orang kan?" tanya sungmin.

" Ah iya. Aku ambil dikamar dulu ya….." kata eunhyuk.

" Iya, cepet ya…" kata sungmin.

Tidak lama kemudian eunhyuk kembali dari kamar sambil membawa kotak monopoli.

" Nah ini dia…. Ayo kita main." Ajak eunhyuk.

Pada saat itu manager datang…..

" Ah untung kalian sudah berkumpul….." kata manager.

" Ada apa? Kok malam-malam begini kesini, tumben?" tanya eeteuk.

" Begini, aku membawakan jadwal kalian masing-masing untuk besok." Jawab manager.

" Eh, masing-masing? Jadi kita melakukan kegiatan yang terpisah nih?" kata kangin.

" Iya, eh ngomong-ngomong kyuchul mana?" tanya manager heran.

" Ah, biar kupanggilkan." Kata hankyung. Tidak lama mereka kembali keruang tengah.

" Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan memberitahukan pasangan-pasangan untuk acara-acara besok. Eeteuk besok bersama eunhyuk. Hankyung dengan ryeowook. Yesung, kangin, shindong. Donghae dan sungmin. Siwon dan kibum. Dan yang terakhir heechul dan kyuhyun. Apakah kalian mengerti?" tanya manager.

" Ya. Kami mengerti." Jawab semua anggota.

Besoknya mereka melakukan kegiatannya sesuai jadwal yang diberikan oleh manager…. Siangnya kyuchul selesai lebih dulu dan segera bersiap melakukan rencana final mereka…. Mereka pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga…

" Pa beli mawar merah, mawar putih, dan juga mawar pink, masing-masing 20 tangkai ya." Kata heechul.

" Lalu hyung mang mawar nie mau diapain?" Tanya kyuhyun.

" Liat aja nanti…. Umin pasti suka." Jawab heechul.

" Oh, ya udah. Ayo kita ke apartemen, udah beres kan hyung?" tanya kyu lagi.

" Bentar, belum beres…. Masih ada yang harus disiapkan." Jawab heechul.

Ga lama kemudian mereka kembali ke apartemen. Ketika mereka tiba semua anggota belum kembali, hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Kyu, kamu tunggu di luar sebelum aku suruh." Perintah heechul.

" Baiklah…. Aku tunggu diruang tengah ya." Kata kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian heechul memanggil kyu n menjelaskan rencana final kepadanya. Ga lama kemudian semua anggota telah kembali ke apartemen. Pada saat itu sungmin yang baru mau duduk di sofa ditarik oleh heechul.

" Mwo! Ada apa hyung? Kok menarikku seperti ini?" tanya sungmin bingung.

" Udahlah kamu ikut ke kamarku…." Kata heechul.

Setelah itu heechul menyuruh sungmin untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan pada saat itu juga sungmin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lantai yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar putih, kasur yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar merah, lilin yang diatur sedemikian rupa, serta lampu kecil yang dibentuk bertuliskan SARANGHAE. Dan kyu yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, jas, celana, kemeja, dan dasi kupi-kupu, dan juga ia memegang sekuntum mawar pink yang cantik.

" Aaannnuuuu…. Kyuhyun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya sungmin.

" Eeehhh…. Hyung, sebenarnya yang aku sukai dan cintai hanya hyung seorang…. Jadi maukah hyung menjadi pacarku?" tembak kyuhyun.

" Eh, tapi…. Bagaimana dengan heechul hyung?" tanya sungmin.

" Hahahahahaha…. Hyung sebenernya aku dan heechul hyung itu sama sekali enggak pacaran. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui apakah hyung menyukaiku atau tidak…" jawab kyuhyun polos.

" Aiiisssshhhh…. Kalian ini menyebalkan banget sie…" kata sungmin sambil memukul kyuhyun pelan.

" Hahahaha….mian hyung, tapi hyung menyukaiku kan?" tanya kyuhyun dengan pedenya.

" Huh! Iya deh aku mau jadi pacarmu kyu." Jawab sungmin dengan wajah merah merona* kebayang wajahnya pasti manis banget*.

Sementara itu member yang lain yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan heechul bertanya kepadanya…

" Heechul hyung sebenarnya ada apa sich?" tanya yesung.

" Hmmm…. Begini. Kyu mau nembak sungmin." Jawab heechul.

" Eeeeehhhhh…. Kok, bukannya kamu dan kyuhyun itu pacaran?" kata eeteuk kaget.

" Ah itu. Begini sebenarnya aku dan kyuhyun itu gak pernah pacaran. Aku ma kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura." Kata heechul.

" Tunggu, sebenarnya maksud kalian melakukan itu untuk apa?" tanya kangin.

" Tentu saja untuk mengetahui apakah sungmin menyukai kyuhyun atau tidak. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya lagi, tentang masalah suara-suara aneh dikamar itu sebenarnya video yang telah kami edit. Begitu…" kata heechul menjelaskan.

" Eeehhh…. Jadi kalian ga pacaran?" tanya eunhyuk meyakinkan. Heechul pun hanya mengangguk.

" Dasar! Kalian ini ada-ada aja." Kata shindong.

Ditunggu part selanjutnya hanchul^^

**THE END**


End file.
